


О чем молчат машины

by Heller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cars keep secrets, Chevrolet Camaro, Family Issues, Jeep CJ-5, Memories, Multi, Porsche Carrera S, have no idea about tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку вне тура №42. Джип, Камаро, Порш. (Стайлз, Дерек, Джексон). Секреты, которые хранят их машины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем молчат машины

_Дерек_  
Расстояние от Нью-Йорка до Бикон Хилз составляет почти три тысячи миль. Это восемь штатов за шестьдесят пять часов, если ехать с обычной скоростью, сделав пару остановок на сон и не забыв остановиться, чтобы перекусить.  
Шевроле Камаро преодолел весь путь за двое с половиной суток. Его черные лоснящиеся бока покрылись пылью, а покрышки истерлись от чрезмерной нагрузки, но он не предал возложенных на него надежд. Лишь в самом конце, на въезде в город, загнанно захрипел под капотом движок. Ничего непоправимого.   
В салоне Камаро всегда пахло кожей, запах не выветрился даже спустя несколько лет после покупки. К нему тонкой ненавязчивой ноткой примешивался еще один – мужского одеколона. Когда-то в общий букет вплетался сладковатый цветочный аромат духов, но это было так давно, как будто в другой жизни. До изнуряющего пробега через весь материк, до неровных лесных дорог Бикон Хилз. На темной приборной панели до сих пор сохранились пять тонких параллельных борозд, как раз над бардачком, внутри которого витает отголосок того самого аромата, намертво въевшегося в пластиковые права на имя Лоры Хейл.   
В той, другой жизни, это имя часто звучало внутри Камаро с укоризненными, веселыми или слегка раздраженными интонациями. После чего всегда следовал женский смех или беззлобное ворчание. Лора Хейл сбрасывала на пол туфли на высоких каблуках, едва захлопнув за собой дверь, и подтягивала ноги на сидение, громко жалуясь на тяжкую женскую долю. Она небрежно закидывала назад сумочку и портфель с бумагами, которые часто разлетались во все стороны, потому что Лора забывала закрыть застежку как следует, и просто молча сидела всю дорогу, откинувшись на спинку кресла и устало прикрыв глаза. Иногда на нее нападало игривое настроение, и Камаро наполнялся смехом и шутками.  
\- Дерек, ну, не будь таким мрачным. Ты знаешь, что та милая старушка из квартиры напротив считает, будто ты меня похитил и держишь в заложниках? Она предложила мне вызвать ФБР, представляешь?  
\- Надеюсь, ты ее убедила этого не делать, - усмехался Дерек, тщетно пытаясь изобразить раздражение.  
\- Конечно. Я сказала ей по секрету, что мы и есть агенты ФБР, просто ты слишком серьезно подходишь к делу, - заговорщицки шептала ему Лора.  
\- Иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты моя старшая сестра, - Дерек вздыхал обреченно после каждой такой выходки, но никогда не мог сердиться по-настоящему.  
\- Я еще и твоя Альфа! – смеялась Лора, распуская забранные в строгий пучок волосы.  
\- Ты не могла бы так не делать, - хмурился Дерек, когда Лора встряхивала своей шевелюрой, сбрасывая напряжение рабочего дня.  
Кое-где в салоне до сих пор можно было найти парочку длинных темных волосков, запутавшихся в каком-нибудь креплении, но Дерека они больше не бесили. Просто от одного их вида ему хотелось выть на одной ноте. Иногда, заезжая в самую глухую часть Бикон Хилз, он так и делал.  
В последний раз, когда в Камаро звучал голос Лоры Хейл, никакого смеха не было. В воздухе витало напряжение, пропитавшее собой каждый кусочек пространства.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя одну, - упрямо твердил Дерек, стискивая пальцами руль.  
\- Прекрати. У тебя еще два экзамена, и если завалишь их, получишь по шее. Не волнуйся, это просто глупость. Наверняка я быстро вернусь. Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться, - с улыбкой убеждала его Лора.  
Они спорили всю дорогу, но, в конце концов, Дерек сдался, и с тех пор на очень долгое время в салоне Камаро повисла гнетущая тишина. Лишь однажды, перед безумной гонкой до Бикон Хилз, в машине вновь звучало имя Лоры. Дерек, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные на руле руки, с надрывом повторял одно и то же слово бесконечное количество раз, пока не охрип, но даже тогда его губы беззвучно шептали имя сестры, подруги, Альфы, единственного родного человека.   
А потом все изменилось. Бикон Хилз не был похож на Нью-Йрок, в этом маленьком городе не было широких дорог и бесконечных пробок, а Камаро не пылился в подземных гаражах или на загруженных парковках. Дерек больше не возил его в автомастерскую на углу пятой и шестой, вместо этого он сам копался под капотом, вполголоса ругаясь себе под нос и прислушиваясь к мерному урчанию мотора.  
Долгое, слишком долгое время они были одни: Дерек и Камаро, Камаро и Дерек, закрывшись в своем маленьком мире, разделив воспоминания о счастливых и плохих временах. К тем отметинам на бардачке прибавились еще несколько: на мягкой коже сидений и приборной панели. Никто никогда не узнает, что эти царапины лишь отражение шрамов на сердце Дерека, куда более глубоких и уродливых.  
В какой-то момент их уединение было нарушено. Перемены принесли с собой новые голоса и запахи. Яркие, мальчишеские – они разбили невидимую паутину по углам Камаро. До этого момента Дерек никому, кроме Лоры, не доверял руль своей машины. Скотт стал первым.   
Слишком приторный аромат с едва ощутимым привкусом лекарств, въевшийся в кожу, и голос с вызывающими нотками, за которыми проступает неуверенность – Эрика. Она заполнила своим присутствием кособокую пустоту в салоне, образовавшуюся после ухода Лоры.  
Был еще тот, кто каждый раз невольно тянулся к царапинам на поверхности панели и кресел, он гладил, почти ласкал их трепетными прикосновениями пальцев, и Дерек позволял ему - Айзек. Лишь Бойд, молчаливый, неподвижно сидящий на своем месте всю дорогу, не оставил в Камаро заметного отпечатка. Зато он оставил его в душе Дерека.  
Питер. Это имя не раз звучало в машине и до Бикон Хилз, но по приезду в город изменился оттенок, которым оно было окрашено. Вместо затаенной грусти Дерек выдыхал его с неприкрытым отчаяньем, возвращаясь в Камаро со шлейфом резких запахов больницы. Потом была злость и непонимание, усталость и решимость. А недавно к имени присоединился насмешливый голос и запах, неуловимо схожий с тем, что пропитал машину насквозь. Питер Хейл во плоти. С его появлением в Камаро несколько раз звучало имя Лоры, и царапин в салоне прибавилось.  
После недолгого затишья Камаро вновь заштормило от событий и эмоций, с ними связанных. Виной тому стал шумный, непоседливый, любопытный мальчишка, от которого вечно несло жареной картошкой, машинным маслом и лекарством – Стайлз. Дерек втащил его полубессознательное тело на сидение и гнал до больницы так, как не дедал этого уже давно, как из Нью-Йорка до Бикон Хилз. Если бы боль могла пахнуть, ей бы мгновенно провоняло все внутри. Болью Стайлза и Дерека. А сидения и пол все сильнее пропитывались кровью - слишком глубоко, не вытравить. Прерывистое дыхание разбивалось о внутренности машины, разбавляемое тихими стонами, когда на дороге попадалась выбоина или кочка. На руле после этого остались отчетливые вмятины, а на штанах Дерека прибавилось пятен от крови, накапавшей с его продырявленных когтями ладоней. Стайлза вытащили из машины, едва Камаро успел остановиться, а Дерек остался сидеть внутри, вдыхая запах слез Стайлза, о которых никогда никому не скажет. Так же, как никто не узнает о его собственном вымученном стоне и крови в разодранной клыками губе, которую он закусил, чтобы не начать выть от бессилия.  
После этого случая никому так и не довелось прокатиться на Камаро, и запах Стайлза остался почти таким же четким, не перекрытым ничем. Дерек не признался бы в этом и под пытками, но ему нравилось дышать Стайлзом. Это успокаивало его, заполняло черные дыры внутри. Он приезжал к больнице и просто сидел в машине, ни о чем не думая, сосредоточившись полностью на дыхании. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.   
Поэтому и не заметил приближение человека.  
\- Раз уж ты здесь. Подбросишь до дома? – Стайлз забрался внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
\- Тебя разве уже выписали? – вопросительно изогнул брови Дерек, ничем не выдав свою оплошность, только его пальцы мимолетно дрогнули от неожиданности.  
\- Я сбежал, - с усмешкой признался Стайлз.  
\- Возвращайся в палату, - хмуро отрезал Дерек.  
\- Не будь таким мрачным! Я тебя все равно не боюсь. И поехали скорее, а то кто-нибудь решит, что ты меня похищаешь, и вызовет полицию.  
Знакомая тоска кольнула сердце Дерека, но в этот раз отступила легко. Несмотря на очевидную схожесть ситуаций, боль от воспоминаний о Лоре выцветала и отходили на второй план, когда рядом был Стайлз.  
\- Слишком поздно, - заметил он, с удивлением понимая, что едва сдерживает улыбку, - твой отец уже здесь.  
Шериф с самым решительным видом приближался к Камаро.  
\- О, черт! – простонал Стайлз, сползая по сидению. – Он меня уже видел, да?  
\- Да, - все-таки не сдержал улыбки Дерек.  
\- И прятаться не имеет смысла?  
\- Да.  
\- Он прикрутит меня наручниками к кровати.  
\- Да. Я бы так и сделал.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробурчал Стайлз и замер с открытым ртом, услышав смешок.  
\- Дерек? Ты что, сейчас сделал попытку выразить такую человеческую эмоцию, как смех?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - тут же натянул маску невозмутимости Дерек.  
Насколько это было возможно. Видно, получилось у него плохо, потому что Стайлз рассмеялся. Легкий, жизнерадостный звук, не звучавший внутри Камаро с тех пор, как его покинула Лора.   
Как-то так получилось, что когда Стайлза все же выписали официально, именно Дерек приехал его встречать. Именно он заезжал за ним каждый день после школы и отвозил домой, потому что водить самому Стайлзу нельзя было еще минимум месяц. И в салоне Камаро зазвучали смешки и шутки, под кресла и коврики забрались крошки от чипсов, а в бардачке прибавилось вещей, от которых за милю несло Стайлзом. Тонкие уродливые царапины на панели в какой-то момент оказались залеплены яркими наклейками и стикерами с дурацкими надписями или героями комиксов. Дерек не возражал.  
Расстояние от школы Стайлза до его дома составляет двадцать миль. Это два небольших района и примерно двадцать минут, если ехать не спеша, купив по дороге чипсов и комиксов, не забыв заехать за нормальной едой.  
Шевроле Камаро изъездил этот маршрут вдоль и поперек, каждый раз приезжая к дому Стилински чуть позже, чем мог бы. Всего лишь еще одна тайна, о которой будет свято молчать Камаро.

 _Джексон_  
Порше Каррера S в среднем стоит около ста тысяч долларов США. Это примерно на двадцать тысяч меньше годового дохода приличного адвоката без бонусов и премиальных и в три раза больше платы за обучение в одном из самых престижных заведений «Лиги плюща» за год.  
Джексон Уиттмор стал полноправным владельцем собственного Порше за месяц до своего шестнадцатилетия. Новенький, без единой отметины, металлического цвета кузов переливался на солнце, а кожаный салон являл собой воплощение мечты любого подростка, и не только. Джексон тогда не оценил ничего из этого. Он залез в машину и вдавил педаль газа в пол, едва получив от родителей ключи. Приемных родителей. Стрелка спидометра плавно выползла за пределы ста миль в час уже через два поворота.   
Сумасшедшая гонка по городским улицам без цели и направления оборвалась неподалеку от школы. Порше застыло немного криво, оставив за собой четкий след торможения.  
\- Почему? – снова и снова раздавался в салоне один и тот же вопрос.   
Джексон почти лежал в кресле, откинув его назад, насколько это было возможно. Его руки бессильно свисали вниз, кончики пальцев касались шершавой поверхности пола, а из под плотно сжатых век текли беззвучные слезы. В этот момент он ненавидел Порше всеми фибрами своей души. Этот подарок, этот откуп, который с виноватыми улыбками сделали его родители. Приемные родители. Прерывистый вздох прокатился по внутренностям машины. Дорогой и безликой, как и вся его жизнь. Любой другой убил бы за возможность получить такой подарок, но для Джексона это был лишь чек, обналиченный в виде машины, выписанный бездумно и на скорую руку.  
Поэтому Порше недолго оставался безликим. Совсем скоро у него появились номера – личная визитная карточка с именем Джексон37. В багажнике нашло себе место снаряжение для игры в лакросс и красно-белая форма. Форма капитана команды с фирменным номером 37 на спине. Там же всегда была канистра бензином, просто на всякий случай. Никто не знал, что Порше регулярно наматывал мили куда больше, чем путь от школы до дома Уиттморов. Джексон появлялся в гараже рано утром и выводил машину на прогулку с первыми лучами солнца. Он гнал по пустым дорогам, врубив на всю громкость плеер, позволяя раскатам музыки успокаивать мысли и настраиваясь на очередной долгий день. Иногда он почти опаздывал к началу уроков. Иногда Порше оказывался припаркован на школьной стоянке гораздо раньше, чем следовало, и Джексон просто сидел внутри, наслаждаясь тишиной. Единственной живой душой, знавшей этот секрет, был Дэнни Махилани, который попал в круг посвященных случайно.  
\- Мне казалось, ты не тот, кто любит рано вставать по утрам, - удивленно заметил он, когда Джексон соизволил опустить окно со своей стороны.  
\- То же самое могу сказать и про тебя, - скептически изогнув бровь, отозвался Джексон.  
\- Ну, мне просто нужно доделать доклад по химии, а отец затеял дома ремонт. Хорошо, что он начал с подвала, плохо, что моя комната на первом этаже, - устало зевнул Дэнни.  
\- Ты сам в этом виноват, - без всякого сочувствия напомнил ему Джексон и вылез из Порше, едва не сбив друга с ног.  
\- Да-да, знаю. А ты, все-таки, что здесь делаешь?  
\- Решил потренироваться перед уроками.  
\- И поэтому полчаса сидел в машине, уставившись в одну точку, - усмехнулся Дэнни.  
\- Ты следил за мной? – Джексон подозрительно нахмурился, открыв багажник.- Неважно. Просто забудь о том, что видел меня, договорились?  
\- Без проблем, - легко согласился Дэнни и перехватил сумку со снаряжением, извлеченную из недр машины.  
Больше они не возвращались к этому разговору, а Порше продолжал одиноко стоять на парковке несколько дней в неделю.  
Резким тяжелым звуком нарушила уединение Джексона мелодия мобильного телефона. Она играла, не переставая, с полминуты, но, едва замолкнув, зазвучала вновь. И в пятый раз, и в шестой. Спустя пятнадцать минут Джексон ответил на звонок.  
\- Я занят. Нет. Все хорошо. Нет. Да. Пока. Я... – он оборвал себя, так и не закончив привычную фразу, и сбросил вызов.  
«Я люблю тебя» - так он говорил матери на прощание почти шестнадцать лет своей жизни. Пока случайно не услышал разговор, не предназначавшийся для его ушей. Пока не узнал, что его родители не собирались говорить ему о том, что на самом деле они не его. Больше он не говорил эти три простых слова ни матери, ни отцу. Никому. Лишь иногда, все еще крепко сжимая в кулаке телефон, он забывался.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - машинально шептали его губы, но об этом не знал никто, кроме него самого и его верного Порше. Эта была их маленькая общая тайна.  
Первым человеком, с которым Джексон разделил свою машину, стала Лидия Мартин. Она восприняла это как должное, превратив пассажирское кресло в свой трон. Ей нравилось гладить темную обивку салона, бездумно скользя пальцами по коже, во время рассказа об очередной распродаже или вечеринке. Она делала это так, будто ласкала любовника. Однако иногда, в те редкие моменты, когда Лидия оставалась наедине с Порше, она стучала кулаком по спинке кресла и шипела с нескрываемым раздражением то, что она думала о твердолобом Джексоне Уиттморе. К моменту его возвращения, все вновь было как прежде, и Порше неторопливо скользил в сторону одного из сокровенных мест, которые Лидия называла «их» местами. Там Порше простаивал тихие, спокойные часы, проведенные ими за поцелуями и почти невинными ласками, легкими разговорами и шутливыми препирательствами.   
Только когда она одна, и никто другой, сидела рядом с Джексоном, он отпускал себя хоть немного. Только ее имя звучало в Порше с нежностью, грустью или надеждой. И лишь однажды с неприкрытым отчаяньем. В ту ночь Джексон влетел внутрь машины с рубашкой, выбившейся из брюк, всклокоченными волосами и диким взглядом. Он мертвой хваткой вцепился в руль, оставляя на нем кровавые отпечатки, и, забыв обо всех правила дорожного движения, гнал вслед за машиной скорой помощи. На соседнем сидении тускло поблескивала оберточной бумагой коробка с подарком на день рождения, который он забыл подарить. А теперь, может быть, и некому.  
\- Лидия, твою мать, не вздумай сдохнуть, - сам того не замечая, цедил Джексон сквозь зубы, слишком резко выкручивая руль.  
Пару раз он лишь чудом вписался в поворот, и, сопровождаемый отчаянным визгом резины об асфальт, затормозил у самой больницы, бросив Порше открытым и пустым на несколько томительных часов.  
После этого Лидия исчезла на очень долгое время, и ее место заняла другая – с недоверчивым прищуром темных глаз и насмешливым изгибом бровей. Эллисон Арджент. Вот только ее присутствие в машине не казалось чем-то естественным, да она к этому и не стремилась. Всего лишь эпизод, не оставивший в Порше никаких следов, ничего запоминающегося.  
Вновь оставаясь в одиночестве, Джексон доставал из всегда запертого на ключ бардачка фотографию. Ее края обтрепались, а в самом центре было какое-то пятно, хоть и не слишком приметное. Это была фотография Лидии Мартин с солнцем, запутавшимся в рыжих волосах, и веселой искренней улыбкой, которую она предпочитала держать при себе большую часть времени. Фотография пришла в негодность, когда однажды на руках Джексона выросли огромные отвратительные когти, с которых сочилась не менее отвратительная жидкость. Гремели веселые песни Kids Of 88, а Джексон, закатав рукава дорогой рубашки, оттирал с приборной панели прозрачную вязкую слизь. Музыка прекрасно заглушала его всхлипы.  
За каких-то пару недель тяжелая, гнетущая атмосфера пропитала внутренности Порше, как кровь платье Лидии в ту памятную ночь. Пока Лидия не распахнула дверцу с пассажирской стороны, впуская в салон запах свежести и солнца.  
\- Джексон, почему в твоей машине воняет так, будто тут кто-то умер?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - бесстрастно отозвался он, ногой запихивая под сидение вещи, в которых он был вчера во время полнолуния.   
Популяция оленей в лесах Бикон Хилз слегка поредела из-за оборотней, не способных контролировать охотничий азарт.  
\- Не хочу ничего не знать, - резко выдохнула Лидия и достала из сумочки флакончик духов.  
\- Нет! Что ты делаешь? – Джексону осталось только возмущенно рыкнуть, когда его Порше наполнилось благоуханием любимого аромата Лидии. В носу тут же засвербело от слишком сильного запаха.  
\- Исправляю ситуацию, – с милой улыбкой отмела все возражения она. – И это что - целая стопка бесполезных фильмов о спорте?  
\- Они не бесполезные.  
\- Мы ведь так и не посмотрели Дневники памяти в прошлый раз…  
\- Нет. Ни за что.  
\- Я даже прихватила диск из дома, - напрочь проигнорировала его Лидия.  
\- Нет, Лидия, - Джексон сверкнул голубыми глазами и тут же прикрыл их, успокаивая ритм сердце глубокими вдохами.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Джексон распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с Лидией. На ее губах играла теплая улыбка, такая же искренняя и нежная, как на той фотографии. Никто никогда не видел Лидию Мартин такой. Кроме него.  
\- Я… - Джексон нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как скребет пересохшее горло, - Я подарю тебе новый ключ, вместо того, что потерялся.  
«Я люблю тебя», - три слова, которые он разучился говорить.  
Лидия только улыбнулась шире, потому что умела слышать даже то, о чем он молчал. В конце концов, для этого не нужно быть оборотнем.  
Порше Каррера разгоняется почти до ста девяноста миль в час. Это скорость, достаточная для того, чтобы мир за пределами машины растворился и перестал существовать, а внутри образовался маленький мирок, с постыдными и не очень секретами. Закрытый и одинокий.  
Джексон Уитмор стал полноправным владельцем Порше за месяц до своего шестнадцатого дня рождения, захлопнув дверь в машину вместе с той, что вела в его душу. Первым человеком, с которым Джексон разделил Порше, стала Лидия Мартин. Однако только сейчас он понял, что на скорости за сто миль в час его мир больше не одинок. Рядом с ним сидит Лидия.

 _Стайлз_  
Джип Си-Джей 5 семьдесят восьмого года выпуска имеет четыре колеса, две двери и круглые передние фары. Это не самая популярная модель и далеко не самая быстрая. В этом джипе нет ничего особенного, и он требует много сил и заботы просто для того, чтобы исправно работать.  
Однако для молоденькой женщины эта машина, купленная на с трудом скопленные остатки зарплаты, с первого взгляда стала лучшей на свете. Разумеется, мало кто разделял ее мнение.  
\- Стилински, только ты могла купить этот кусок дерьма и назвать машиной, - ворчал механик, в очередной раз копаясь под светло-синим капотом.   
\- Ты делаешь ему больно! – притворно возмущалась она, подпирая джип бедром.  
Двери пришлось сменить сразу, правда, они оказались черными, а нужной краски на тот момент не было в наличии. Однако она не стала грустить по этому поводу, просто выкрасила в черный цвет крышу и заднюю часть машины, весело рассмеявшись в ответ на полный отчаяния взгляд мужа. Офицер полиции Стилински так и не сказал ей ничего по этому поводу, каждый раз безропотно забираясь на пассажирское сидение сине-черного монстра.  
На второй год после покупки она уже и сама научилась справляться с постоянными поломками, бережно раскручивая и вкручивая назад устаревшие детали под аккомпанемент кантри-песен, льющихся из машины. Когда радио отказывалось работать, она просто насвистывала мелодии, отбивая ритм правой ногой.  
Еще через год в семье Стилински наметилось пополнение и, несмотря на все уговоры мужа, она до последнего отказывалась бросать джип и перелезать в такси. В конце концов, все закончилось тем, что в больницу ей пришлось ехать самой, потому что схватки начались раньше срока.  
Джип дернуло и занесло в сторону, когда она, схватившись одной рукой за круглый живот, прошипела себе под нос.  
\- Твою мать! Нет-нет, еще рано, малыш, ты ведь должен появиться на свет только через месяц! Твой папочка убьет меня!  
Возле входа в больницу ее встретила Мелисса Маккол, лучшая подруга, которая и сама была там в качестве новоявленной матери. Джип остался одиноко коротать дни на стоянке.   
Миссис Стилински вернулась, когда он уже успел заскучать, и против обыкновения устроилась не за рулем, а на заднем сидении, бережно прижимая к себе маленький сверток, который оказался громче сирены на машине молодого шерифа.  
\- Боже, как ты водишь эту калымагу, - покачал головой тот, когда они благополучно добрались до дома.  
\- У меня особый талант, - хитро сверкнув глазами, уверила его жена.  
С того дня джип наполнился пеленками, памперсами и детскими игрушками. Его постоянным маршрутом стало путешествие к дому Макколов и на детскую площадку неподалеку от полицейского участка. Постепенно бессвязный лепет из дорожной коляски сменился смешными исковерканными словами, а позже и бесконечными вопросами обо всем на свете, непрерывным потоком возникающими у непоседливого мальчишки с широко распахнутыми любопытными глазами.  
\- Мам, а что это?  
\- Дворники. Они нужны, чтобы я могла видеть, куда еду, в дождь.  
\- Мам, а мы скоро приедем?  
\- Очень скоро. Ты даже не успеешь задать этот вопрос еще пять раз.   
\- Мам, я кушать хочу. Приготовишь вкусненькое?  
\- Потерпи, обещаю, что обязательно приготовлю что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
\- Мам, они опять дразнили меня. Можно меня будут звать по-другому?  
\- Не обращай внимания, они не понимают, какое красивое у тебя имя. А как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя звали?  
\- Нуууу… не знаю… по-другому?..  
\- Хм… дай подумать… чтобы такое подобрать к Стилински… О! Как насчет Стайлз?  
\- Мам! Это даже не имя!  
\- Тебе не угодишь.  
Она с усталой улыбкой провела рукой по волосам и замерла. На пальцах осталась светлая прядка. Незаметно спрятав ее в кулаке, она поцеловала сына на прощание и сидела неподвижно до тех пор, пока он не скрылся в доме Макколов. Она не плакала, просто сидела и смотрела на свою руку, будто там было что-то крайне познавательное. Потом открыла окно и выбросила в него широкую прядь, которую мгновенно подхватил ветер.  
После этого в джипе то тут, то там стали появляться клоки волос, до тех пор, пока она не забралась однажды внутрь в платке, завязанном на манер банданы. Захлопнув за собой дверь, закрываясь от внешнего мира, она стянула платок, и в зеркале заднего вида отразилось ее заострившееся бледное лицо, больше не обрамленное чудесными мягкими локонами.   
Теперь по всему джипу были разбросаны яркие косынки и забавные шляпки, полностью скрываюшие голову.   
Она продолжала шутить и улыбаться сыну и мужу, только наедине с джипом позволяя уголкам губ грустно опуститься вниз. Даже когда ее первый раз вывернуло наизнанку прямо на пол машины, она просто быстро и тщательно убрала следы рвоты, а на следующий день в джипе появилась целая стопка бумажных пакетов, наподобие тех, что выдают в самолете. Из салона почти исчезли детские вещи, но зато в самых неожиданных местах спрятались баночки с таблетками и приклеенными записками от врачей. Она все реже садилась за руль, проигрывая в спорах мужу, который отчаянно просил ее подумать об осторожности.   
Однажды произошло то, чего он так боялся. Очередной приступ случился на дороге, и джип вылетел на встречную полосу, прямо в траффик. В последний миг она сумела вывернуть руль, и машина слетела с дороги, оцарапав дверь о некстати подвернувшуюся ветку. К счастью, это было единственное ранение, которое они получили.  
\- Ты больше не сядешь за руль! – твердо и решительно заявил шериф Стилински, прижимая ее к себе трясущимися руками.  
\- А кто будет возить к врачу нашего сына? Ты не можешь все время уходить с работы! – без особого запала выдвинула аргумент она.  
\- Я буду возить и его, и тебя. Пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, позволь мне позаботиться о вас.  
И она сдалась. Джип одиноко застыл в гараже, в ожидании возвращения своей хозяйки. Однако она не вернулась. Вместо нее в машину забрался мальчик в пижамных штанах и футболке слишком большой для его худого тела. Он тихо пролежал на заднем сидении всю ночь, дрожа от холода и уставившись в одну точку отрешенным взглядом.  
Так и его и обнаружил отец, который заглянул в комнату сына, вернувшись с дежурства, и, не найдя его там, пришел сюда, доверившись шестому чувству.  
\- Послушай, Дж… - печально начал он.  
\- Стайлз, - перебил его мальчик. – Зови меня Стайлз.  
Стайлз все еще, спустя годы, приходил к джипу, когда его мучила бессонница или кошмары. Или когда ему хотелось разобраться в себе. Заднее сидение стало слишком маленьким для него, поэтому на нем получалось лишь сидеть, обхватив руками колени, но это не мешало ему сверлить взглядом темное пространство гаража сквозь толстое лобовое стекло.  
Именно Стайлз принял на себя все заботы о джипе. Он старательно замазал длинную царапину на двери джипа, которая осталась еще с той последней аварии. Оттенок был немного темнее, чем нужно, а царапина слишком глубокой, чтобы исчезнуть лишь от тонкого слоя краски. Это было неважно. На джипе вообще было много шрамов, незаметных издалека, но таких явных, если чуть приглядеться. Многие из них появились после того, как Стайлза пустили за руль, а Скотт стал выть на луну. Особенно постарался монстр с красными глазами, после встречи с которым джип был настолько искорежен, что на первый взгляд, казалось, не поддавался восстановлению. Стайлз провел всю ночь в гараже, печально рассматривая зияющую рану в капоте с рваными металлическими краями.  
Под капотом джипа было много старых деталей, которые сложно заменить, потому что их давно перестали выпускать. В самом начале Стайлз с завидным упорством пытался разобраться в устройстве машины и починить все сам. Джип насмешливо фыркал мотором, ничем не помогая своему новому хозяину. В конце концов, он сдался и нехотя доверил машину рукам автомехаников.  
Каждый день из школы и в школу, кроме самого Стайлза, в джипе всегда был его лучший, его единственный друг – Скотт Маккол. Они облюбовали машину для своих посиделок задолго до того, как Стайлз получил права, а после проводили в ней бесчисленные часы за разговорами. Они ели в машине горячие бургеры, роняя на пол крошки и пачкая соусом сидения, бурно обсуждали новые игры и фильмы, делились сокровенными тайнами. Это было их убежище. Только для них двоих.  
Все изменилось, когда в кресло рядом со Стайлзом сел Дерек Хейл. В простой, но стильной одежде, вечно мрачный, будто бы на нем лежит ответственность за весь мир, он совершенно не вписывался в общую картину. Такие, как он, обычно не ездят на джипах семьдесят восьмого года выпуска с не самым быстрым разгоном и минимальным комфортом. Однако иногда у них нет выбора. Как в тот раз, когда Стайлз и Скотт затащили в машину раненого Дерека, и Стайлз, ругая и его, и себя, и друга, гнал до ветеринарной клиники Дитона, выжимая из джипа все возможное. После того случая на сидении остались следы крови, а сам джип до краев наполнился запахом смерти. Стайлз потратил несколько часов, чтобы оттереть темные пятна, и джип провонял резким запахом чистящих средств, который Стайз ненавидел, потому что он напоминал ему запах больницы.  
Первая паническая атака застигла Стайлза по дороге к дому Скотта. Он едва успел свернуть на обочину, как в глазах заплясали черные точки, и сердце забилось о грудную клетку с отчаяньем пойманной птахи. Только джип знал, каких трудов ему стоило переживать эти приступы, каждый из которых был как маленькая смерть. Теперь в неприметных местах в салоне джипа хранились его баночки с таблетками. И одна, оставшаяся еще с тех пор, как у машины была другая хозяйка. Стайлз не смог ее выкинуть.  
Очередной вехой стал момент, когда внутри джипа оказалась девушка, о которой Стайлз рассказывал Скотту часами. Лично и по телефону, пока друг не бросал со стоном трубку. Лидия Мартин. Стайлз не раз озвучивал Скотту свои фантазии о том, как будет катать Лидию по городу на первом свидании, как они будут сидеть так близко, что можно будет почувствовать запах ее духов и почти физически ощутить тепло ее тела. В реальности все оказалось именно так, но совершенно по-другому. Они уехали вместе, но возвращался он в одиночестве. По дороге на склад, где их взглядам открылась ужасающая картина, а джип заработал очередное боевое ранение, Лидия сидела, отвернувшись к окну, и по ее щекам беззвучно текли слезы, сопровождаемые черными потеками туши.  
Стайлз не плакал, когда первый раз пришел прятаться в джип от своих кошмаров. Он не плакал, когда его настигали панические атаки. Но на обратном пути с того самого склада он рыдал горько и с надрывом. В родном гараже он вылез из джипа и долго водил рукой по новым царапинам. А потом ударил. Бил открытой ладонью по металлическому носу машины. Он делился с джипом болью из своего сердца.  
Последний раз шериф Стилински ездил на этом джипе, еще когда водителем была его жена. И вот, спустя несколько лет, он вновь сидел на пассажирском сидении, с тоской вспоминая прошлое и бросая косые взгляды на сына, у которого накопилось от него так много секретов.  
Они ехали в тишине всю дорогу, вдыхая запах полевых цветов, растекающийся по салону с заднего сидения, где Стайлз осторожно пристроил букет. Это были любимые цветы его матери. Этот день был годовщиной ее смерти.  
Стоило им приехать ко входу на кладбище, как шериф потянулся за цветами, однако Стайлз положил ему руку на плечо и, глядя прямо в глаза, сказал:  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
Получилось на выдохе, как перед прыжком в воду.  
\- Я давно готов услышать все, что ты хочешь сказать, сын, - от чистого сердца признался шериф Стилински.  
И Стайлз рассказал ему. Об оборотнях, о Скотте и Дереке, о Лидии и Джексоне, об Арджентах и стае Альф. Он говорил и говорил, и не останавливался до тех пор, пока не сказал все. От начала и до конца. В машине повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь чересчур громким звуком проглатываемого комка в горле. Шериф заговорил спустя несколько минут. Повернулся лицом к нервно теребящему собственную куртку Стайлзу и вымолвил медленно и серьезно:  
\- Мы обязательно поговорим обо всем еще раз, когда я приду в себя от шока. А пока я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я горжусь тобой, сын. И твоя мама тоже гордилась бы.  
Стайлз замер в неестественной позе, сжав руки на коленях в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но не нашел слов и захлопнул его с прерывистым вздохом. Открыл еще раз. А шериф уже достал с заднего сидения букет и вышел из машины. Стайлзу не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать его примеру.   
Они вернулись в машину спустя час, принеся с собой умиротворение и легкую, светлую грусть. А внутри салона еще долгое время витал аромат полевых цветов.  
Джип Си-Джей 5 семьдесят восьмого года выпуска имеет четыре колеса, две двери и круглые передние фары. Это не самая популярная модель и далеко не самая быстрая. В этом джипе нет ничего особенного, и он требует много сил и заботы просто для того, чтобы исправно ездить. А еще у этого джипа есть история длинной в тридцать лет. История вереницы владельцев и их пассажиров, история дорог, на которых он побывал, и карта повреждений, за каждым из которых тоже таится свой рассказ.  
В жизни Стайлза джип был всегда, с первого дня его появления на свет. В жизни его матери он был до самого последнего. На фотографии семьи Стилински полным составом из трех человек, которую они сделали за несколько месяцев до трагедии, тоже есть сине-черная машина. Джип стоит прямо за ними, будто еще один, четвертый член семьи. Неприметный и бесстрастный, он бережно хранил секреты всех своих предыдущих владельцев, так же, как всегда будет молчать о секретах Стайлза и дорог, которые тот колесил.


End file.
